Spring Time Means Happiness, Right?
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Alone. He was utterly alone. What a sigh-worthy situation. Unable to sleep and feeling under the weather, Youhei takes a stroll a little after three AM. Hoping to find something out there, he notices that even on break you do not always get what you want


**Rating:** K plus 'cause it's a little over the heads of tiny kids. Plus, what small kid should be watching Clannad? -.-' Come on now, it even mentions incest. That's not very child-loving, neh?

**Pairing: **slightParental! MisaeYouhei at some point, probably. And Siblinglove!MeiYouhei. Eventually. xD

**Other: **Please don't be uber hateful? :[ I wrote this on my phone (exactly 45 text messages worth, thank you very much!) over a span of time, and I wanted to shoo this idea out of my head. So meh. x3

.

_First Clannad fic. ;3 Mind you, I absolutely LOVE Youhei~ xD One of the reasons this is a Youhei-centric. X3 I've recently started playing the Clannad visual novel, but this is more-so based off the anime…'cause, well, I loved the anime. =D It was so cute and just ah! I wished they would've gone into more detail about Tomoya and the fight with his dad 'n' stuff. D; But that's just the normal me: wishing for angst. xD Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Remember: there will be more than one chapter. Probably just one more (making this a two-shot), but still. :]_

_._

_**["Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."]**_

~Dag Hammarskjold

...

It was...quiet. Almost silent, but not quite. There was a light buzzing from somewhere inside the walls and his own breathing echoed around the messy room.

...

Staring into the darkness that was the ceiling, he couldn't stifle the sigh that forced itself out of his lips. Normally he could sleep through anything and at any place or time, but at that moment, he couldn't even manage to shut his eyes for a few minutes. He was restless...fidgety. He swore he'd been tossing and turning for hours on end, but it wasn't like it really mattered. It was break! Two weeks of it! Two weeks of no rugby team silence!

...

It's not like he was UPSET or anything. Psh. Him? Upset? No! Just because he couldn't go anywhere for spring break didn't mean he was jealous of the entire rugby team for leaving! Not to mention everyone else in the dorms! Nooooo!

...

He turned over on his side and stared absently out the window, releasing yet another sigh. He felt a little bad about it. Misaeprobably had a vacation spot picked out, and then she was told she had a student who needed to stay in the dorms over break (he'd thought about going home, but his family hit a huge financial problem, and couldn't afford to get him there and back. It wasn't like HE had any money to buy some kind of ticket to get anywhere, so…) …One that wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

Heh.

He wanted to apologize to the girl, but never found the right words or time. She went out a lot (because she could), but seemed to act like her usual self. For all he knew she'd been planning on doing some kind of dorm spring cleaning, or something...

...

Another sigh.

He was getting frustrated. He needed to sleep some...right?

An absent thought that he should've paid attention in health so he's know these things floated by...

Another thought that he almost never even went to health very often came by just after that...

"Damn!"

Sitting forward with a quick, harsh movement, the boy scoffed as he glared at the wall ahead of him, irritation elevating. He threw off the sheets and they landed in a heap on the floor. He slipped on his clothes roughly and made his way for the door, starting off quietly (force of habit) but then opening the door and ramming it with his shoulder caused a loud thud to echo in his part of the hallway. He winced, thinking of the dorm mother, but that just made him even the more irritated, so he walked into the hallway without any other thoughts. He managed to get outside without the dorm mother noticing (he hoped), and his worn sneakers caused dull thumps to come from the stairs outside as he reached the sidewalk. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going (he still didn't have much money at all), so he just walked.

As he went on aimlessly, he started to hum the tune of his favorite hip-hop (Tomoya said it was pop. No! It was HIP-HOP, and a classic example of it, too!) song (an old 60s hit), but he just couldn't get into it. The song died off his lips before he reached the end of the block.

Before he knew it, he was standing there, right in front of the house his best friend (mostly) hated. He been there a few times (not nearly as many times as Tomoya had gone to the dorms), and he was sure the dark-haired boy was probably out walking, himself. He hadn't shown up at the dorms that night (the blond boy had hoped Tomoya might've, with the sleeping issues and all that jazz lately), but there was a slight possibility that at three AM, the tan one was home.

...

The lights were off.

...

He could make out the light flashing from the TV downstairs, and if he listened hard, he could hear the muffled voices coming from it. He didn't dare look far inside; there was no need for him to do so, nor was there any reason for him to wake Tomoya. So, that time managing to stifle his sigh, he turned and walked on.

It was early spring, so the chill of winter remained, especially that late in the night. A cool breeze brushed past him and picked the hair up off his face, gently pushing it to the other side of his head. Sneezing, he couldn't help but grumble to himself. Maybe he was getting sick...ugh.

He could feel a slight headache coming up again. He'd been having them on and off lately, which made no sense to him. Maybe it was the lack in eating...

...

He wasn't sure why he stopped eating; he just hadn't felt up to it. He'd acquired enough money to feed himself for the next two weeks (an amazing feat, yes, but it wasn't really enough to do anything else with. It was basically for instant ramen and juice...heh), but he hadn't used a cent yet. He was sure his appetite would come crawling back to him (or at least he really hoped so) eventually, so he wasn't too bothered. He figured he'd need to eat something soon or his head would explode from the awful pulsing that'd been ringing through it.

He wasn't exactly sure when he managed to get turned around and started back towards the dorms. He didn't stop, but wasn't in a rush. The boy felt tired but not enough to sleep. Great...

He stopped in front of the doors and stared through them into the dark abyss of hallways inside. He cringed slightly, having a small feeling of not wanting to go inside. Before he knew it, he realized he'd moved from the doors and was sitting with his knees up to his chin against the wall of the building. Crossing his wrists, one over the other, he set them atop his knees and dropped his chin on the tower as well. He stared into the darkness ahead of him with a blank expression. It'd hit four in the morning on his way back, and, being there, he found himself feeling utterly alone, more-so than before. Tomoya wasn't there for him to joke with, school wasn't around for him to miss, Hell, even the rugby players were gone! And yet, there he was...all alone. Youhei Sunohara feeling lame, sick, and pretty empty.

It wasn't a good feeling, that was for sure.

...

Yet another sigh.

The headache was coming back, and Youhei felt his teeth clinch as his ears started ringing. Okay, so maybe he really WAS sick. Big deal. Not like that really changed anything.

...

Other than the fact of how stupid it was that he was sitting _outside_ in the **cold,** sniveling like an idiot because of his dammed stuffy nose!

And he had an awful headache.

...

That didn't help.

...

No.

His eyes slid half-closed, and for the first time in two days sleep welcomed him. He smirked a bit. Of course he had to be uncomfortable to pass out. That was just something that would happen to him. Lucky.

"-hei?"

"What are y-"

"-u idiot?"

Youhei wasn't sure whose voice that was, but when his eyes slipped all the way closed, he didn't really care. Even the dropped-like-a-stone falling feeling he got didn't make his stomach flip like normal. He didn't care...didn't care, because Hell _yes_ sleep was the only thing that sounded good right then.

And so the world proceeded to fade to black, and it whisked away his consciousness without providing him another thought.


End file.
